L'ultime prophétie
by Acokanthera
Summary: Le dernier combat de Richard et de ses compagnons se révèlera bien plus dur que tout ce qu'ils ont vécu...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma nouvelle histoire (en attendant de poursuivre celle sur Cold Case), toute première sur cette magnifique série Legend of the Seeker. Il s'agit d'un essai, car je n'ai toujours pas vu la série en entier et je n'ai commencé que depuis peu à lire les livres de Terry Goodkind. Je ne vais donc peut-être pas maîtriser les personnages autant qu'il le faudrait. Ce premier chapitre va donc me servir pour connaître votre opinion, savoir si je dois continuer dans la même direction, si je dois arrêter là (je n'espère pas, car j'ai une grande envie d'exploiter l'idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit ^^), ou si je dois changer des choses. Donc n'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer._  
_Je suis impatiente de connaître votre opinion._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Terry Goodkind et Legend of the Seeker appartient aux créateurs de la série._

_L'histoire est située après la saison 1, alors que le sourcier recherche la Pierre des Larmes afin de refermer la faille entre le monde des vivants et le Royaume des Morts._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1**

L'orifice de la caverne flanquée au nord ne laissait filtrer qu'un mince filet de lumière à l'intérieur. Aucun son ne sortait de l'obscurité, l'atmosphère y était oppressante mais la femme qui se tenait à l'entrée ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle resta devant l'ouverture sans bouger. La brise fit onduler sa longue robe noire et ses cheveux longs jusqu'à sa taille. Après un bref instant, la silhouette gracieuse s'aventura plus profondément dans la grotte. Son ombre s'estompait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait. Elle marchait sans un bruit, pieds nus, ne laissant qu'une légère trace dans la terre meuble. La quasi-absence de lumière ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer d'un pas certain. Elle connaissait parfaitement les lieux pour y avoir pénétré beaucoup trop souvent à son goût ses derniers temps. Elle se figea juste devant une source d'eau et releva légèrement sa robe, plia les jambes et s'assit sur ses talons. Elle ferma les yeux, ses lèvres remuèrent en une prière silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle attrapa à sa droite une carafe d'un geste sûr et l'emplit d'eau en murmurant quelques mots. Elle marqua une pause, trahissant son angoisse qui s'était accumulée ses derniers jours. Elle soupira profondément, s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement et se releva. Elle s'approcha d'une vasque taillée à même la pierre non loin de là et délicatement, y fit couler l'eau. Elle reposa le récipient au sol, plaça une main, paume tendue juste au-dessus de l'eau. Elle soupira de nouveau, et laissa glisser sa main à la surface du liquide transparent, créant une légère ondulation. Les gestes rituels ayant été accomplis et l'incantation adéquatement récitée, une lumière douce s'échappa de la vasque éclairant son visage inquiet. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda attentivement les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Un flash éclatant jaillit de l'eau mais ne la fit ciller à aucun moment. Puis la lumière s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître, laissant la femme dans l'obscurité. Elle ferma les yeux, secoua la tête à la pensée de ces images qu'elle avait déjà observées ces derniers jours. Le long de sa joue coula une larme qu'elle écrasa d'un geste rageur. Elle inspira profondément espérant étouffer les sentiments qui la submergeaient, mais elle ne put réprimer plus longtemps sa colère et claqua la main dans l'eau, projetant une gerbe d'eau sur le côté.

« Pauvres fous ! »

* * *

Agenouillé, Zedd prit une pincée de terre et la frotta machinalement entre ses doigts. Il porta l'échantillon sous son nez pour mieux le sentir. Il resta ainsi quelques instants sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Richard s'accroupisse à côté de lui. Le jeune homme fixa les traces au sol, fronçant les sourcils.

« D'après les traces, on a affaire à deux cavaliers. Ils ont près d'une journée d'avance sur nous… »

Le sorcier se releva péniblement. Ses genoux étaient encore plus capricieux ses derniers jours, du fait des longues journées de marche mais aussi du mauvais temps qui réveillait son arthrose. Il resta pourtant impassible et reporta son attention sur les trois hommes en face de lui. Le plus trapu était impressionnant par sa taille, les bras croisés, il n'avait pas l'air commode. Le plus jeune était le seul à ne pas posséder le tatouage caractéristique des chasseurs confirmés sur le front. Le troisième homme regardait ses pieds, visiblement attristé par les évènements récents et impressionné par la présence simultanée de la Mère Inquisitrice, du sorcier, du sourcier de vérité et d'une Mord'Sith dans son village.

« Ainsi donc, une fumée jaune scintillante serait apparue juste après le massacre ? »

Kahlan s'avança et s'empressa de traduire la question aux deux hommes tatoués.

«_ Nous nous sommes absentés environ deux jours pour chasser. Et lorsque nous sommes revenus au village… _»

La voix mourut au fond de la gorge de l'homme, trop secoué pour finir sa phrase. L'homme trapu derrière reprit la parole :

« _Nous n'avons pas vu de fumée.  
_- Mais le petit garçon…  
-_ Andarell_, coupa l'homme.  
- Andarell. Puis-je lui parler ? J'aimerais qu'il me raconte ce qu'il a vu exactement.  
- _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. _»

Richard, qui était resté derrière ses deux amis pendant la discussion, fit un pas en avant et fit signe à Kahlan de traduire :

« Cela nous permettrait de mieux connaître contre qui nous nous battons. »

L'homme ne répliqua pas, mais sa mâchoire se crispa. Le plus jeune des hommes posa alors une main sur le bras de son aîné pour signifier qu'il prenait le relais.

« _Notre guérisseuse s'occupe d'Andarell. Il est très choqué, je ne crois pas qu'il vous en dira plus que ce qu'il nous a déjà dit._ »

Richard hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses trois compagnons. Il attrapa doucement le bras de Kahlan et de Zedd pour les inciter à s'éloigner un peu pour discuter au calme. Lorsqu'ils furent à distance raisonnable, le sourcier les dévisagea chacun leur tour pendant qu'il s'adressait à eux en abaissant la voix :

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir tout de suite. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour eux… Malheureusement… Ils se sont déjà occupés des sépultures, et la seule chose qu'on peut leur apporter, c'est la promesse que cette horreur ne se reproduira pas. A condition de rattraper leurs assaillants à temps... »

A peine avait-il fini de prononcer ces mots que Cara s'éloigna en quête de montures.


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour publier ce second chapitre. J'ai eu entre temps des idées pour une autre histoire de LotS, et je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite de ce chapitre 2. Chapitre plus long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop barbant (ce chapitre est nécessaire pour bien instaurer l'histoire et l'ambiance) et qu'il vous plaira. J'avoue que cette fic' sera assez sombre au final._  
_Merci à Eleaa et Dokeos pour vos commentaires. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ils m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont motivé pour écrire la suite !  
N'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La pluie des deux derniers jours céda enfin à un soleil éclatant et les quelques nuages récalcitrants disparurent en fin de matinée. Ce changement de temps fut accueilli comme étant de bon augure par Richard qui pisterait les traces laissés par les deux cavaliers plus facilement. Le cheval du jeune homme galopait en tête suivi de près par ceux de Kahlan et de Cara. Zedd fermait la marche.  
Le sorcier était resté silencieux tout l'après-midi, ce qui perturba un peu plus Richard, déjà troublé par ce dont il avait été témoin la veille. Même lorsqu'ils firent une halte en début de soirée pour que les chevaux se reposent, Zedd resta muet, plongé dans ses pensées noires. Kahlan et Richard échangèrent un regard qui leur prouva qu'ils pensaient à la même chose et que ce n'était pas qu'une simple idée sortie tout droit de leur imagination.  
La morosité de Zedd se transmit à ses trois compagnons qui mangèrent en silence. Ils reprirent la route, bien décidés à rattraper un peu de leur retard. Ils continuèrent donc à chevaucher jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Lorsque l'obscurité fut presque totale, Richard leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans la forêt afin d'établir un campement sécurisé. Le feu allumé, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la même situation inconfortable qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Richard se gratta la gorge et osa braver le silence :  
« Bon, j'ai examiné les traces, et nous avons pris du retard à cause de la pluie. Nous avons dû rater un raccourci ce qui nous a fait perdre un temps fou… »

Sa voix s'éteignit, il ne put prononcer un mot de plus tant sa gorge était nouée. Il devait admettre qu'il n'acceptait pas d'avoir perdu la trace de leurs ennemis, alors qu'il était guide forestier. Il gardait la tête baissée, trop en colère contre lui-même pour faire face à ses trois compagnons. Kahlan posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Il croisa son regard, esquissa un faible sourire avant de se ressaisir et d'ajouter d'un ton ferme :  
« Avec un peu de chance, il fera encore beau demain. Mais il faut qu'on parte de bonne heure, si on veut avoir une chance de les rattraper. »

Ces trois compagnons acquiescèrent. Le silence retomba. Zedd ne semblait toujours pas enclin à partager ces soucis. Finalement le Sourcier n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, décidé à savoir ce qui trottait dans la tête du sorcier.

« Si tu nous disais ce qui te tracasse, Zedd ? »

Le vieil homme releva la tête, hésitant. Il dodelina de la tête et résigné, déclara :  
« Je suis étonné de l'agissement du Gardien du Royaume des Morts. »

Chacun écoutait, attendant les explications du sorcier.

« Jusqu'à présent il a tout fait pour empêcher Richard de retrouver la Pierre des Larmes et s'est arrangé pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, voire le tuer. Mais là, depuis hier, il agit différemment. Les attaques ne sont pas du tout coordonnées… ou elles le sont selon un schéma qui échappe à mon entendement. »

Richard hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans les flammes, mais il savait qu'il y avait autre chose qui tracassait son grand-père. Ces derniers temps, il arrivait à lire en ses compagnons de façon assez surprenante.

« Et cette fumée jaune scintillante ? »

Zedd le fixa d'un regard transperçant, son visage trahissant la gravité de ses pensées. Les reflets du feu accentuaient les rides d'inquiétude qui barraient son front. Il lança, mystérieux :  
« Quelque chose se trame… et ce n'est pas rien. »

Il se leva brutalement et déclara prendre le premier tour de garde, ne laissant le temps à aucune protestation. Le sorcier s'éloigna sans un regard pour ses amis qui se préparaient à dormir et s'assit sur la première souche qu'il trouva. Il s'efforça de rester concentré sur le moindre bruit suspect, malgré ses sombres pensées. Rien ne vint perturber sa garde à part quelques animaux nocturnes.  
Tout en baillant, Zedd vint réveiller Richard pour le deuxième tour de garde. Celui-ci émergea avec difficulté, se frotta les yeux et se dirigea vers la place que Zedd avait occupée plus tôt. Sa tête semblait prise dans un étau : un mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes depuis le début de la soirée, mais il atteignait son paroxysme à présent. Par habitude, sa main glissa jusqu'à son épée, il focalisa son esprit sur la colère qui s'insinuait en lui. Etrangement, il ressentit un certain soulagement et put finir son tour de garde sans trop de problèmes.  
Kahlan se sentit doucement secouée. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et s'accouda se laissant le temps de se réveiller. Légèrement penché sur elle, Richard affichait une mine exténuée et paraissait à cran. Elle n'insista pas lorsque, sans un mot, il retourna s'allonger.

Le sourcier se réveilla avec une céphalée lancinante, alors que le ciel se zébrait de bleu et d'orange. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever, il fallait qu'ils partent sans tarder. Il fit son paquetage, silencieux, le visage fermé. Il avait fait des cauchemars cette nuit, qui lui laissaient un sentiment de mal-être, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à mettre d'images dessus.  
Il surprit le regard soucieux de Kahlan. Afin d'éviter l'inquiétude à son égard et les éventuelles questions sur son état, il réussit à se détendre un peu. Il adopta alors un visage un peu plus serein et un léger sourire sincère apparut à la vue du petit-déjeuner concocté par Zedd. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se remettre en route.

Alors qu'ils chevauchaient depuis plusieurs heures, le chemin les emmena au plus profond de la forêt. La route longeait le flan d'une colline qui masquait la vue à l'ouest. Les feuillages tamisaient la lumière du soleil, donnant un aspect apaisant au paysage. Une légère brise soufflait et le calme environnant parachevait le tableau. Excepté les sabots des chevaux et leurs renâclements, rien ne trahissait le silence. Richard se délecta de cette tranquillité momentanée, marquée par une trêve de ses migraines. Il appréciait véritablement ce moment. Tout à coup, il se figea. Le silence ? Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Aucun son ne filtrait dans cette forêt. Il stoppa son cheval et mit pied à terre. Kahlan s'approcha et, intriguée, l'imita. Richard se tourna vers elle, pointant un doigt vers son oreille pour accentuer ses propos :  
« Qu'entendez-vous ? »

Kahlan comprit immédiatement ce dont il parlait. Ils avaient déjà vécu cette situation lorsqu'ils étaient à Cowley Glen. Un malaise s'empara de la jeune femme.

« Et bien, je dirais : un silence reposant, lança Cara.  
- Ce n'est pas normal.  
- D'autant que nous sommes tout près du village de Linewood… », surenchérit Kahlan.

Ils se regardèrent terrifiés par l'idée qui s'imposa à leur esprit. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le cœur battant la chamade, Richard grimpa la colline aussi vite qu'il put. Une fois le sommet atteint, il continua de courir sur plus d'une centaine de mètres.

Un premier corps annonça ce qu'ils redoutaient tous. Kahlan détourna le regard, et Zedd baissa la tête. Seuls Cara et Richard osaient regarder le carnage. La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa, et sa main titilla la garde de son épée. La rage monta en lui si rapidement, qu'il crut ne pas réussir à la contrôler. Il dût se concentrer de longues minutes pour arriver à abaisser sa colère à un seuil acceptable.

Zedd s'éloigna du petit groupe et s'agenouilla près d'un puits.

« Les agents du Gardien ? Un murmureur ? proposa la Mord'Sith.  
- Non, réfuta catégoriquement le sorcier. C'est bien ce que je craignais… »

Zedd se releva, une pincée de poudre jaune dans la main. Revenant sur ses pas, il tendit la main :  
« A quoi cela vous fait-il penser ?  
- Ca sent le soufre, tenta Richard.  
- Exact ! La même substance que j'ai trouvée dans le dernier village massacré. Ce sont bien nos deux hommes, mais une chose est sure : ce ne sont pas de simples mortels. Cette poudre est utilisée dans certains sortilèges de Dévastation. Ils nécessitent beaucoup de puissance pour être incantés et cette poudre contient du soufre mais aussi d'autres ingrédients très rares. »

Les dernières paroles de Zedd plongèrent les quatre amis dans un profond désarroi. En plus du Gardien et de ses Agents, ils devaient se battre contre un autre adversaire redoutable.

« Nous devons brûler les corps, rappela Cara.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, intervint Kahlan. Il s'agissait d'un peuple pacifique et très croyant, nous devons leur faire une sépulture décente pour le repos de leur âme.  
- Kahlan, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais nous sommes en guerre !  
- Tu n'as donc aucun cœur ? Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ces gens acceptent de devenir des agents du Gardien !  
- Et toi ? Tu crois franchement à ce que tu dis ? fulmina Cara qui se retourna vers les deux hommes avant d'ajouter :  
- Vous voulez réellement prendre le risque ? »

Cara fixa Richard, et, les mains sur les hanches, un sourcil arqué, déclara d'un ton sans appel :  
« C'est au Sourcier que revient la décision. »

Le regard de Richard s'attarda sur tous les corps des villageois. Des femmes, des hommes de tout âge, mais aussi beaucoup d'enfants. Un vrai massacre. Si ce n'était pas un agent du Gardien qui avait fait cela, ce ne pouvait pas être un humain. Il ne pouvait pas posséder de cœur.  
Aussi douloureux que cela lui était de l'admettre, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir vu de telles atrocités en si peu de temps sous le règne de Darken Rahl. Celui-ci passait pour un agneau sans défense à côté de ce nouvel adversaire.  
Il ferma les yeux. Ses pauvres gens méritaient un enterrement convenable. Qui était-il pour décider de leur sort ? Pourtant après ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Tothrayne, il s'était juré que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Le risque d'avoir des ennemis supplémentaires étaient trop grands. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit les yeux et donna son accord tacite d'un hochement de tête à Zedd.  
Il s'éloigna rapidement, et lorsqu'il ne fut plus visible, il s'accota dos à un gros arbre. Une douleur perçante lui vrilla les tempes, et pour rien arranger, il se sentait nauséeux et avait des vertiges. Il s'accroupit contre l'arbre, ferma les yeux, prit sa tête entre les deux mains et calma sa respiration. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une main lui presser doucement le bras. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Kahlan le dévisageait d'un air soucieux. De son autre main, elle caressa la joue du jeune homme, espérant l'apaiser. Devinant son tourment, elle murmura :  
« Tu as pris la bonne décision. »

Il avait beau le savoir et être réconforté par les paroles de l'Inquisitrice, le poids de la culpabilité ne s'envolait pas pour autant.


End file.
